


A Tempting Offer

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, God Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Loki, Rut Sex, Secrets, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Loki (Marvel), Vanir Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: No one in the Tower knew what Tony was planning on doing, not even Loki, but that didn't matter. Loki was going into his Rut and Tony planned on offering to help him through it. He just needed to spill a secret or two first.





	A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second idea I had for this square. The first was getting too plot twisted for a smut square and I really liked this idea so it's the one I went with.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : I5 - A/B/O: Rut Sex

Tony shifted on his feet, chewing on his lower lip in indecision, as he stood in the stopped elevator. He swallowed and _hoped_ he hadn’t read Loki wrong. There was always that possibility but Tony was pretty sure, despite everything, he hadn’t. They had been friends for awhile now, somehow naturally gravitating to each other in a way they hadn’t with anyone else, and Tony was potentially risking a friendship he truly treasured if he had read Loki wrong.

He was pretty sure Loki didn’t even _know_ what he was but Tony had been thinking about saying something for a few months now. The secret, one of many, burned every time he let an opportunity to come clean pass by.

A flare of green and gold had him snapping out of his thoughts. He watched as the doors opened without his command. “Did you plan on spending the day in the elevator, Anthony?”

Tony swallowed at the heavy scent of an on-coming Rut.

There was something crisp and almost minty about it. The scent had Tony’s head spinning. He took a few unsteady steps out of the elevator, the doors shut behind him as the elevator whisked away, while he looked over at Loki.

The God of Mischief was looking out of the windows that spanned the length of one wall. Tony could see the tense line of Loki’s shoulders, the way he was doing everything in his power to control the instincts that were churning inside of him, as Tony stepped further and further into Loki’s floor.

“It isn’t wise to be here, Anthony.” Loki turned now, leaning back, as he watched Tony with an almost predatory gaze. “My control is superior to a mortal Alpha but it is not perfect.”

Tony could see the fine tremble in Loki’s muscles as the god watched him. He opened his mouth to say something, to admit one of his secrets, but Loki continuing had him stopping to see what else Loki had to say.

“Your scent is not helping my control in the least.” It looked like it had cost him something to admit it.

Tony blinked. “What?”

“An Omega, Anthony. Surely you’re aware of what your orientation does to an Alpha entering their Rut.” Loki’s lips quirked, amusement and fondness in his gaze. “Did you think your Midgardian tricks could trick a god?”

_No…I thought my fucking magic could. How powerful **are** you?_

“I was going to offer to help you through it.” He figured there was no point in dancing around his reasons for coming there. “I’ve heard Ruts can be painful if an Alpha doesn’t have someone to spend it with and I wasn’t sure—”

Loki shook his head, “Thank you for the… _very_ tempting offer, Anthony. Unfortunately I will have to decline.”

That…that was a first. Tony had never heard of an Alpha turning down an Omega’s offer to spend a Rut with them. In fact a lot of Omegas found themselves pressed into helping an Alpha with their Rut. Tony was _freely_ offering.

“I’ll admit to thinking about you more times than I would care to voice but I’m afraid your body could not handle a god in the midst of a full-blown Rut.” He frowned, “My control would be long gone by that point.”

Tony’s tongue darted out and wetted his lips. “Ummm…about _that_.” He had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. Loki arched an eyebrow at him and, even as they stood there, Tony could smell how Loki’s Rut scent was starting to deepen. “I might…possibly… _not_ be quite as mortal as everyone has been led to believe.”

Loki _stared_ at him.

“What?”

He shifted under the sharp green eyes, threaded with Alpha red that watched him with interest and curiosity. It was rare that someone caught Loki off-guard and the fact that he’d managed to hide his actual race, the thing he was _sure_ Loki would figure out, was practically unheard of.

There had been several slip ups but, somehow, Loki had overlooked them.

“I…wasn’t…born here?”

That predatory gaze made him want to _run_ , to invite Loki to _chase_ , but he remained rooted to the spot. How was this worse than hiding his orientation?

“What Realm?”

“Vanaheim.”

It was silent as Loki kept _staring_ at him and Tony, never one to quite back down even though his instincts practically _screamed_ at him to do just that, tilted his chin in a sign of defiance. He wasn’t _ashamed_ of his Realm. He _wasn’t_.

He just hadn’t been there in a long time. Traveling the Nine, learning magic and mastering the art of creation, before settling on Midgard with a hope of not being forced into a mating he didn’t want. It wasn’t as though he’d stuck around when it had been announced his _parents_ had found a worthy Alpha to claim him. An advantageous match that they were very pleased about.

Tony had _never_ been interested in being pinned down unless he chose to be and a mating wasn’t going to be any different.

Until…possibly now.

Of all the Alphas Tony had come across, the ones on other worlds who _knew_ and those on Midgard who _didn’t_ , Loki was the only one that Tony had allowed himself to actually want in a way he never had before. It had started with friendship and, at least for Tony, it had started to shift to where he actually wanted _more_.

If he decided to offer during Loki’s Rut, hoping to enjoy the other god’s attentions for the duration, that was his choice and he’d accept what came of it after.

Loki was by the window one moment and in front of him in the next. Long, sure fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head to meet green eyes practically _bleeding_ into the brilliant Alpha red always present during a Rut.

“Show me.”

Loki didn’t have to elaborate or explain. Tony took a deep breath and allowed his tight control to slip as the glamour he’d gotten used to while on Midgard slipped away with a brush of magic he’d kept tightly reined around both Thor and Loki. The years he’d been slowly allowing himself to show outwardly faded into his true, more youthful appearance. His hair was a rich brown without a hint of grey or white, his face unlined and flushed with vitality, while his body changed to reflect his true appearance.

A Vanir only a little younger than Loki.

Loki’s thumb idly stroked against his cheek, back and forth, causing Tony to sway a bit towards him. Without the additional layer of his magic wrapped tightly around him Loki’s scent was even more heady, even more irresistible and Tony was, honestly, a step away from _begging_ Loki to let him help him through his Rut.

He’d happily present if Loki only let go of his face.

“You would willingly offer yourself to a Jotun. A _Frost Giant_.” Loki’s voice was rough but his hold didn’t change and Tony could _smell_ Loki’s arousal, his Rut, as they stood there staring at each other.

“I don’t give a fuck _what_ you are, Lo. You’re still Loki.”

That was apparently the right thing to say because Tony found his breath stolen in the next second as Loki yanked him in for a kiss, body practically dwarfing Tony as he bent down to claim Tony’s mouth, while Loki’s hold shifted to something that could only be described as _possessive_.

He easily leaned into the kiss, eagerly opened his mouth for Loki’s tongue and moaned softly when he found himself lifted up. Tony didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Loki’s waist, the God of Mischief’s hands gripping his ass, while Loki teleported them from the living room.

Tony could feel Loki’s magic coiling around him, protective _and_ possessive, as Loki carried him towards his bed. His back met the cool sheets, Loki following him down, all the while Tony making no move to remove his legs from where he’d wrapped them. He could feel how hard Loki was against him, the two of them pressed together, as they kissed and touched.

The whole time Loki’s magic happily wrapped itself around him and Tony, after only a moment of hesitation, let his own free. Their magic gleefully, excitedly, twined together as Tony’s head fell back and Loki’s mouth fastened on his exposed neck.

“Fuck, Lo.” He whined. This was the closest he’d allowed an Alpha in centuries. “ _Please_.” It sounded needy and wrecked. Tony didn’t care. He was about to lose his mind and judging by the way Loki was pressing closer, harder, into him it was more than obvious he was dragging Loki into his Rut quicker than it would have come on naturally.

There was a slight chill to Loki’s body the further and further he slipped into his Rut that had Tony pressing up against him with a needy whine. It felt so good on the heat of arousal burning through him. Tony loved the cold, practically craved it when he let himself give in to it and Loki felt blissful against him.

“Mmmm?” teeth nipped at his offered neck sending a bolt of pleasure shooting through him. Tony knew his cheeks were flushed, Hel his _body_ was probably flushed, as Loki teased so close to his bonding gland. “What was that, _little trickster_?” aroused amusement, a combination that _shouldn’t_ be possible, filled Loki’s voice.

Tony groaned at Loki’s words, fingers curling in green leather, as he tried to drag Loki closer.

There was an almost teasing quality to Loki’s magic, just as mischievous and chaotic as the god it belonged to, as it seemed to dart over his body in something close to a caress. Tony shuddered and jerked, felt the way slick started to practically flood his channel, before the brush of Loki’s magic turned more intent and focused.

In a second they were both naked and Tony was all too happy with _that_. The green in Loki’s eyes was _gone_ , the scent of a full Alpha Rut was filling the air in Loki’s bedroom, as Tony pushed up against the Alpha above him.

“Come on, _Alpha_.” He purred the word and watched how the red of Loki’s eyes practically disappeared as his pupils dilated. There was a low, building rumble in Loki’s chest and climbing his throat that had a thrill of excitement racing through Tony.

Tony could only laugh when magic had them moved again, this time to the middle of the bed, as Loki settled between his spread legs. He could have just as easily accomplished the same thing but Tony was going to let Loki run this show.

Loki was hard and heavy against him, thick and long. Tony locked his legs around his waist to drag Loki closer. “Tempting the God of Mischief, _Anthony_?”

“Is it working?”

The predatory grin said it all but it was nothing on the feeling of fingers working him loose, spreading him wider, to prepare him to take Loki. He was thankful that Loki wasn’t one of those Alphas that lost complete control throughout the entirety of their Rut.

His head shoved back, his fingers knotted in the sheets, as Loki teased him and pleasure twisted through his body. “Fucking smug Alpha Prince.” It wasn’t said with an ounce of heat but far too much needy want.

Loki’s teeth set against his neck in response and another full body shudder went through Tony. The scent of slick and Omega arousal _flooded_ the air. Tony would have blushed under normal circumstances as his concealment charm failed spectacularly and his natural scent mixed with Loki’s but this wasn’t normal.

“There you are, little Vanir. _Let go_.”

He was _not_ going to come on Loki’s fingers like some newly presented Omega. Tony clenched down, shoving himself onto Loki’s fingers, while reaching between them to grip Loki’s hard cock. It had the Alpha sucking in a sharp breath before magic was loosening Tony the rest of the way and Loki was guiding himself in without another second of teasing.

Let it not be said that Tony couldn’t get what he wanted no matter the circumstances. He could test even the most patient soul and he could certainly snap an Alpha’s control if he needed to.

Loki was thick, hard and cool as he pushed in inch by glorious inch. Tony was pretty sure he’d died and gone to Valhalla. He wasn’t going to tell Loki that. The other god would _never_ let him live that down and Loki didn’t need anything else to gloat about.

“Not made of glass, _Princess_.”

It had the desired result.

The last of Loki’s careful control, the very last ounce of it, disappeared in a flash of challenging Alpha red eyes that locked on his teasing brown. Loki slammed deep with a grunt that had Tony gasping in shocked pleasure. That felt so good. So fucking good. Loki should keep doing that and he really shouldn’t stop.

Tony was pretty sure he had never been this full and it had him floating. His instincts were purring with satisfaction as Loki groaned, hips rolling back and fucking forward again. Tony could see Loki’s mind slipping further and further into his Rut as the God of Mischief started moving faster and faster.

“Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes.” Tony hooked his legs around Loki before magic coiled around his wrists and hauled his arms above his head. It only had him moaning louder. The show of magical strength and skill, coupled with Loki’s increasingly well aimed thrusts and the press of that delightfully cool body against his own was hitting every last one of Tony’s buttons. “Harder, Lo, _harder_.”

Loki shoved his face against Tony, hips working forward harder and faster, as Tony moaned with each thrust of that gloriously thick cock into his body.

Pleasure was building and building inside of Tony, his orgasm right there at the tipping point, as he lost himself to the enjoyment of a good, thorough fucking. He didn’t know if he should tell Loki it was the first time he’d offered to help an Alpha through a Rut, the only time he’d wanted to, or not.

“ _Loki Loki Loki Loki._ ”

It was the only thing slipping from his lips as Loki drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel the catch of a knot on his rim, tugging and teasing, as Loki started rutting up against him.

Loki was moaning something against his neck, something Tony couldn’t focus on to save his life, as he worked his knot inside.

The feeling of it slipping in, swelling and filling him, had Tony coming with a howl of Loki’s name as his inner muscles eagerly started milking Loki’s knot. Leaning down Loki lazily mouthed against his bonding gland, moaning softly as he came, while he rocked up against Tony with idle little thrusts that were driving Tony insane.

In the next second Loki was rolling them, magic clearing away the mess between them, as Tony blinked slowly up at Loki’s face. His legs rested on either side of Loki’s hips, their chests pressed together, while Alpha red eyes looked at him with a kind of softness Tony certainly hadn’t expected. A wickedly talented hand reached up, carded through his hair, before it rested against his neck.

Tony shifted and whined lowly when Loki’s knot brushed against him _just right_. His ass ached in all the best ways and Tony felt… _content_. It was nice. It was really, ridiculously nice. He’d felt hints of it since his magic had picked up on the Bifrost first slamming into Midgard during Thor’s banishment but now, with most of his masks gone, he could bask in it. Loki was far too good at drawing that feeling out of him.

Whether it was fighting side by side, flinging teasing insults at each other or invading each other’s space while the other worked. That feeling had built, forged between them silently, until it had reached this moment and Tony couldn’t deny it a second longer.

He rested his head against Loki, sighing at the cool press of Loki against his warm skin. “Feel so good.” Tony nuzzled his face against Loki. Fingers idly carded through his hair, nails dragging over his scalp and making him purr with pleasure.

* * *

Tony felt like a sated, pleased mess. Hours of vigorous, skilled sex that had him breathlessly begging Loki for _more more more more_. He couldn’t even remember _why_ he’d avoided Alphas for centuries since he’d left Vanaheim. It seemed almost insane.

Though it was entirely possible it was purely Loki. Loki had a penchant for being unique and brilliant in the most intriguing ways.

That was always a possibility. _Or it’s because you’ve found someone who is truly, completely compatible in every possible way._ He shoved that thought away. There was every single possibility that Loki was happy to accept Tony into his bed for his Rut, possibly outside of it, but nothing that said Loki was interested in an actual claim.

They were friends, they bantered and snarked and created chaos together, but that was their version of friendship and he had been content with that. He could be content with it again even with a taste of something more.

Tony stumbled back into the bedroom, muscles singing from enthusiastic exercise, only to notice the room had gotten colder and everything in him relaxed at the chill in the air. He blinked at the sight of brilliant red eyes, rich blue skin and lines he wanted to trace with his tongue.

Loki’s Jotun form was gorgeous in every sense of the word. How anyone would want to hide it was beyond him.

His eyes flicked down and his lips quirked, “Miss me, Lo-Lo?” it was more than obvious by the large, hard cock hanging neglected with a hint of knot at the base. Tony grinned, unashamed of his own nudity, as he closed the distance between them.

Tony was about to say something about Loki’s change, he hadn’t realized Loki was comfortable in his natural form, when Loki reached out to haul him close. He watched red eyes alight on his blue hand. Everything in Loki froze. Tony tensed when Loki suddenly jerked away, several steps taking him out of Tony’s personal space, with a look of disgust twisting his features.

The self-disgust was enough to knock him out of the haze of Rut.

That wasn’t going to do. Loki was _beautiful_ and there was _no reason_ he should hate his heritage, his true form. Tony didn’t hesitate. He followed Loki, closing the distance between them and without pausing he reached up to curl a hand at the back of Loki’s neck.

He had to rise up on his tip toes, pull Loki down to his level, but Tony pressed their lips together and put every last thing he knew Loki wouldn’t let him say into the kiss. Tony eagerly pressed against Loki’s cooler form, against beautiful blue skin, before letting a whine climb up his throat as he broke the kiss.

“ _Alpha_.” He breathed the word against Loki’s lips, his eyes hooded as he offered a soft but needy look that he _knew_ was doing things because the sudden flood of Alpha arousal had Tony’s head spinning. “Please.” Loki’s pupils blew wide at his tone, at Tony’s scent, as he pressed closer. “Please, Alpha, _please_ knot me. Need you…need it…Loki, please?”

Tony could feel the way Loki stilled where they were pressed together. He released another low, needy whine and looked up at Loki from under his eyelashes. His teeth lightly worried his bottom lip as he shifted on his feet and offered another needy sound.

Slowly, absolutely deliberately, Tony titled his head and offered his neck in a sign of submission. It wasn’t something anyone, Omega or not, would do to an Alpha they were disgusted by or whatever Loki’s Asgard twisted mind was thinking.

Loki had him bent over the end of the bed in seconds, legs knocked apart, and full of Alpha cock in the next.

It was colder than his Aesir form. In fact the press of Loki against him, in him, in his true form had arousal burning hotly inside of Tony. He whined, whimpered and begged in all the ways he’d already learned Loki enjoyed.

His reward were hands on his hips, quick and hard thrusts into him, and Loki’s rough praises of how _good_ and _soft_ and _warm_ he was. Loki’s praise filled him with warmth, had him floating on a combination of pleasure and happiness, as he listened to what a good and beautiful and perfect Omega he was for Loki.

“Loki…please please please please…feels so good. Ohhhh yes yes.” He was babbling, Tony wasn’t even sure of half the words spilling from his lips, as Loki pounded into him. The headboard was banging against the wall, the mattress groaning loudly in protest at the rough treatment but Tony’s body was singing with satisfaction.

 _This_ was an Alpha.

An Alpha Tony didn’t mind submitting to, an Alpha he didn’t mind pressing him down and filling him up.

He lost himself to pleasure, to the feeling of Loki.

Loki’s knot caught him off guard, pushing into him and tying them together as Tony came with a breathless cry of Loki’s name. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against the mattress under him, as Loki rocked up against him.

Cool hands traced over his body, mapping and teasing, as Tony’s heart calmed and his breathed started to calm once again.

“Fuck, Lo. You didn’t tell me how fucking gorgeous you are like this.” He reached back, curled a hand around Loki’s wrist, while his thumb stroked over the pulse point. Loki stilled again before his other hand continued its path. Tony hoped Loki wouldn’t be adverse to showing off this form more often even if it was only the two of them.

A glance back revealed a very conflicted, confused expression. He could see the denial on Loki’s tongue but the Alpha didn’t say anything. Instead he focused on Tony, on teasing him towards another orgasm that left him shuddering over the end of the bed.

* * *

Three days into Loki’s Rut and Tony was pretty sure Loki had knotted him in almost every possible position and room on his floor. They certainly hadn’t stuck to the bedroom. Fucking in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, had led to up against the window and then over a desk. Loki took him on every single piece of furniture in the living room, on the kitchen table and the kitchen floor. He was knotted in the hallway, against the windows in the main room and every other room on Loki’s floor.

Their mingled scents filled Loki’s floor, saturated the air and had Tony’s head constantly spinning with _want_. He _loved_ the way their scents mixed, how they complimented each other and the absolute focus Loki leveled him with every single moment they were conscious.

His magic had yet to stop twining with Loki’s and Loki’s certainly hadn’t stopped wrapping around him.

Tony shifted his legs further apart, easily moving as Loki maneuvered him, until cool hands gripped his hips and Loki sunk back in. He pressed his cheek against the rug he _knew_ was from Alfheim. It was soft and thick under his knees as Tony shifted again.

He could feel the way Loki’s fingers dug into his hips as the other god started pounding into him, each thrust causing him to sway forward, while his fingers curled and his lips parted with choked off moans.

Without thought he shoved back into each thrust, clenching down and dragging out hitching moans of enjoyment as they moved together. Tony did his best to match Loki, meeting each thrust, as they moved together.

“Fuck, Lo.” He sounded wrecked, he’d sounded wrecked since Loki’s Rut started, as his heart pounded and his breath caught in his throat. “Should of been the God of Sex— _ohhhh_ _fuck_!”

The fingers on his hips flexed before one cool hand reached under and gripped him with just the right amount of pressure. It had him jerking, mouth falling open, as Loki stroked him in time with his thrusts. Tony was dragged towards another orgasm, screaming his release with a cry that drove Loki forward, as Loki slammed his knot inside seconds after.

He might have blacked out for a few seconds.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open to find them on their sides, Loki’s legs tangled with his and possessive arms curled around him. A cool face pressed against his nape, Loki’s tongue pressing teasing against his bonding gland, while Tony’s inner muscles worked his knot.

“ _Mine_.” It was breathed against his skin, soft and possessive, while Tony pushed back against Loki’s chest. He blinked at the blue arms curled around him and, not for the first time, wanted to trace the lines along Loki’s beautiful Jotun form. “ _My brilliant Omega_.”

Tony wondered if Loki realized his glamour had temporarily faded again but, if he had, Loki hadn’t made a move to drag his glamour back in place. Tony considered it a personal victory that Loki’s control kept snapping while they were together.

* * *

He was exhausted but Tony could tell Loki’s Rut was ending. The desperation and the rough, almost greedy fucking started to slow into something lazier. There was nothing urgent about the way Loki pushed into him. Slow, agonizingly slow, as Tony whimpered and whined trying to get him to move _faster_.

The teasing pace was torture but nothing he did could get Loki to move any faster than the other god wanted.

“Please, Lo, _please_. Move move move move.”

“Shhhhh.” The pace didn’t change. It was slow and steady, _lazy_ , as Tony was slowly dragged towards an orgasm that his body was demanding immediately. “Patience, little one. Patience.”

He was going to sob, he could practically taste his orgasm, but his hands were pressed down with Loki’s magic and Loki was in no hurry. Tony was sure if he looked back it would be to see green eyes with only a lingering thread of red in them staring at him.

The Rut scent had started to fade but the heavy scent of sex and their natural scents still saturated the air.

Tony wanted to burrow in Loki’s bed sheets, curled up against the other god, and sleep for a week. He could go days working in his workshop with the smallest of breaks but five days with an Alpha god in Rut pushed even his limits and his magic, constantly writhing and twisting with Loki’s, needed to rest as well.

“You’re _evil_.” He groaned, legs trembling, as Loki started moving with long and deep strokes that had him seeing stars. “So fucking _evil_. Evil evil evil ohhhh there yes there there ohhhh. Fuck..so good. So fucking good. Yes yes yes.”

Tony could hear Loki’s chuckle, he could _feel_ it, as Loki laughed at his suffering.

“ _Please_?” his wrecked voice sounded plaintive even to his own ears but there was a noticeable increase in Loki’s pace. “ _Ohhhhh_.” Tony’s eyes rolled when every stroke had pleasure lighting up inside of him. He was hard and aching, unable to touch himself, as Loki moved.

“You’re so beautiful in your desperation.” Loki’s voice was low, practically a purr, as he kept moving and driving Tony mad with desperate need. “Needy little thing. Did you not get enough of me already?”

Tony’s head jerked, his cheeks flushed and body shaking. It was right there, he was right there on the edge of coming. His mind tumbled and tripped, trying to think of _something_ to say that would encourage Loki to fucking _move_ the way he wanted. The realization slammed into him a second later.

“Please, Lo…please… _my Prince_. Please move please.”

 _That_ seemed to do the trick. Loki had stilled, his breathing rougher, before he was moving again. “Say it again.”

“My Prince. Please…please please please please.” He wasn’t above begging right now. So far from being above it and the way Loki was moving had him happily saying it again and again and again until Loki was knotting him again.

Tony came with a wail of Loki’s name, the sound echoing in the still room, as teeth bit into his bonding gland to claim him. Pleasure slammed into Tony with all the finesse of a freight train. He could feel their magic surging together, bonding intimately and completely, as the mating bond snapped into place.

He could feel Loki on the other end, the two of them tethered in the most intimate of ways, as strong arms wrapped around him. Loki had completely entwined the two of them as they came down from the high of orgasm and another knotting.

“My Omega.” It was said softly, reverently and in a worshipful tone that had Tony’s mind reeling. He had known, sometime during the beginning, that they were compatible in every way. There couldn’t have possibly been a better choice in all of the Nine and beyond. No one he could have found in his long existence.

Tony sighed and pushed back against Loki’s chest. “ _My_ Alpha.” Because he sure as fuck wasn’t sharing. Finders keepers. If no one was smart enough to catch Loki’s attention before Tony had found him then that was their loss.

A hand lazily stroked against his flat stomach.

“What are you the god of?”

It wasn’t the question he’d expected. He had expected a question about a Vanir being on Midgard or anything about how he’d come to live on Earth as a mortal known as Iron Man.

“Creation, Innovation,” Tony’s lips quirked, “And Ice.”

There was a low laugh, surprised and amused. “Of course you are.” Tony sighed at the feeling of Loki’s cool body pressing the length of his back, nestled inside his body and tangled together with his legs.

It felt _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this one kind of got out of hand but isn't that what rut sex basically is? Initially this square was set to be ThunderIron but the FrostIron tempted me away and I had to write it.
> 
> I also wanted to indulge in some non-human Tony fic since I don't do it as often as I want. Then there was the fact that I really wanted to drag Loki's Jotun form into a fic and what better way?
> 
> This was basically pure smut with hints of a different universe from canon tossed in. I really hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
